Outer Heaven
Outer Heaven was the name of the mother company of the five largest PMCs in 2014 led by Liquid Ocelot. They were a fighting force seemingly unstoppable and on par with the entire U.S. Army. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they are deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and can come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. HistoryEdit With the rise of PMCs was the Patriots' way of establishing a new form of global control by shaping a world economy sustained by endless low intensity conflicts worldwide, Liquid Ocelot was forced into running these PMCs in order to fight the proxy battles on the behalf of the Patriots but decided to be free of their control and intended to destroy the Patriots, having recreated and gained control over a Patriot AI and intended to destroy the head AI which would place Liquid's AI in command, allegedly using GW to control the remaining Patriots in JD's place.[[|1]] In 2014, Liquid Ocelot accumulated enough funds to launch an armed insurrection against the Patriots and sought to gain control of SOP as a means of relinquishing any qualms they would have against fighting their primary contractors. Liquid Ocelot also ran his own private strike force named the Haven Troopers. Outer Heaven was eventually decimated as a result of FOXALIVE infiltrating the systems and destroying the Patriots' AIs, which also happened to be Ocelot's true plan all along. SubsidiariesEdit Praying MantisEdit :"A sense of duty when the risks run high" :— Praying Mantis slogan *Based in the UK. *Deployed in the Middle East, to fight the local militia. *Vehicles used include Gekkos, Strykers, Humvees, attack helicopters, and Slider UCAVs. Pieuvre ArmementEdit :"Les tentacules de la pieuvre pour votre guerre! Arms of the octopus, arms for your war!" :— Pieuvre Armement slogan *English: Octopus Armament *Based in France. *Deployed in South America to assist a state army against local rebel soldiers. *Vehicles used include Strykers, attack helicopters, and Slider UCAVs. Raven SwordEdit :"Never a shot in the dark" :— Raven Sword slogan *Based in the US. *Deployed in Eastern Europe in the efforts to take out the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. *Also deploy Humvees, and Slider UCAVs. WerewolfEdit :"Evolution reinvented" :— Werewolf Slogan *Based in the US. *Deployed unmanned units to Shadow Moses to stop the progress of Old Snake. Otselotovaya KhvatkaEdit :"Нет мира без войны No peace without war" :— Otselotovaya Khvatka slogan *'Оцелотовая Хватка' (English: Clawing Ocelot[[|2]]) *Based in Russia. *Vehicles used include Mikoyan MiG-29s, MiG-3s, and Hinds.[[|3]] Military resources (as of 2014)Edit PersonnelEdit *Liquid Ocelot (Commander/CEO) *Vamp (Subcommander) *Naomi Hunter *The Beauty and the Beast Unit (a.k.a. B&B Corps) **Screaming Mantis **Crying Wolf **Raging Raven **Laughing Octopus *Haven Troopers Military hardwareEdit *Outer Haven (mothership/base of operations) *Metal Gear RAY **original prototype model **mass-produced units *Metal Gear Gekkos **Suicide Gekkos **Dwarf Gekkos/Scarabs *Strykers (Infantry Carrier Vehicle & Mobile Gun System variants) *Humvees *Attack helicopters **Helicopters resembling the Boeing X-50 Dragonfly **Helicopters resembling a fusion between the Chinook and the Stallion *Modified Combat Boat 90s *Caterpillar D9R *Powered suits Trivia Edit The five PMCs that make up Outer Heaven are all named after former members of FOXHOUND: *Praying Mantis (named after Psycho Mantis) is led by Screaming Mantis; *Pieuvre Armement (named after Decoy Octopus) is led by Laughing Octopus; *Raven Sword (named after Vulcan Raven) is led by Raging Raven; *Werewolf (named after Sniper Wolf) is led by Crying Wolf; *Otselotovaya Khvatka (named after Revolver Ocelot). Although the characters audibly refer to the organization as "Outer Heaven," the logo for the organization spells it as "Outer Haven." Outer Heaven refers to a number of concepts that all pertain to Big Boss's dream, which involved ending the abuse and exploitation of soldiers by the world's governments, based on his interpretation of The Boss's will. BackgroundEdit InspirationEdit In 1970, Gene proposed the concept of Army's Heaven, which would in fact victimize soldiers in the pursuit of his goals. Naked Snake (Big Boss) responded that soldiers were looking for something "outside Gene's heaven," and foiled his plans to attack the United States with a nuclear strike. After being defeated, Gene gave Big Boss data on the resources and personnel that he had amassed over the years for Army's Heaven, with the hope that he would put it good use someday. Big Boss was later inducted into the newly-formed Patriots by Zero, hoping to put these beliefs into practice, which he had inherited from his former mentor, The Boss. Militaires Sans FrontieresEdit After 1972, Big Boss became increasingly frustrated with the direction that Zero was taking the Patriots, so he left the group and began preparations to oppose it. Big Boss later formed the private military group Militaires Sans Frontieres (French for "Soldiers Without Borders"), combining the best aspects of a state army and a special forces unit. The MSF were hired to repel the Peace Sentinels from Costa Rica in 1974, dispatching its forces into several warzones for income to increase its numbers, as well as maintaining supplies for its personnel. As the MSF's Mother Base grew in size and power, it even gained nuclear capability and Kazuhira Miller referred to it as the 7th nuclear power at the time. While still considered a group of renegades, Big Boss thought that MSF was quickly becoming his personal "Outer Heaven,"[[|1]] free of any one global power's political control. After defeating the nuclear-armed AI weapon Peace Walker, MSF successfully subdued an internal rebellion instigated by Cipher, a.k.a. Zero, in which Metal Gear ZEKE was hijacked. Outer HeavenEdit http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/e/ef/Big_Boss_MGS4_Artwork.JPGBig Boss, with his mercenary forces.Added by [[|Bluerock]]Sometime in the late 1980s, Big Boss used the funds he amassed during his mercenary career to establish the independent nation "Outer Heaven," 200 kilometers north of Galzburg, South Africa. Within the nation, he had architect Kyle Schneider build a great fortress as his mercenary company's main base. Outer Heaven became a sanctuary for disillusioned soldiers, where they would not be used as pawns of their government, and where they would always have a place, be it on the battlefield or in society in general. For insurance, Big Boss reinforced the fledgling nation's military force with the bipedal tank TX-55 Metal Gear (engineered by Drago Pettrovich Madnar based on Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's concept) capable of launching a nuclear strike from anywhere on the planet. Outer Heaven also began taking prisoners, some of who were members of the local resistance opposed to its regime. When Outer Heaven's activities were discovered by the West in 1995, FOXHOUND was ordered to infiltrate the mercenary state and destroy Metal Gear. Still maintaining his cover as FOXHOUND's commander, Big Boss sent in rookie agent Solid Snake, believing that he would fail his mission. However Snake was successful, defying Big Boss's expectations, and destroyed Metal Gear. When Outer Heaven's self-destruct sequence was subsequently activated, Big Boss confronted Snake, hoping to kill him but he was ultimately defeated and seemingly killed. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/5/50/MG1_uniform.jpgAn Outer Heaven uniform.Added by [[|Bluerock]]Shortly afterwards NATO launched an air raid to wipe out any remaining Outer Heaven facilities, indifferent to the resulting deaths of those in the area, since the war orphans and refugees were considered a liability. Big Boss, having survived the battle with Snake, managed to save many of them, including the surviving fortress personnel, mercenaries, and even Resistance members (the latter of whom he forgave for their initial opposition to him). In 1999, Big Boss continued to pursue his vision of Outer Heaven with Zanzibar Land and Metal Gear D (also engineered by Madnar) but his plans were again foiled by Solid Snake. Former membersEdit http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/images/f/fa/Outerheavenmercs.jpgOuter Heaven's elite mercenaries.Added by [[|Bluerock]]*Big Boss *Machinegun Kid *Shotmaker *Fire Trooper *Bloody Brad *Dirty Duck *Vulcan Raven Other "Outer Heavens"Edit Shadow Moses IncidentEdit In 2005, Liquid Snake's FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces took over Shadow Moses Island and threatened the rest of the world with Metal Gear REX. Liquid informally changed the name of Shadow Moses to "Outer Heaven" to honor his interpretation of Big Boss's dream and memory, hoping to surpass his father, but was foiled by Solid Snake. Manhattan IncidentEdit In 2009, Solidus Snake used the term "Outer Heaven" as a codename for his plan to destroy the Patriots. Solidus originally intended to detonate a nuclear warhead over Wall Street, causing an electromagnetic pulse that would destroy the Patriots computer systems, used to control the nation from the shadows. After the loss of this nuclear capabilty, he provided Arsenal Gear to Dead Cell leader Fortune as a distraction to lure the Patriots' fire, while he would track down and eliminate the members of the Patriots' "Wisemen's Committee", whose identities he had obtained from Arsenal's AI, GW. By doing so, he would liberate America from their manipulations forever and claim a place in history. However, Solidus's plans never came to fruition due to his defeat at Raiden's hands. Outer Heaven (mother company)Edit In 2014, Liquid Ocelot set up a new Outer Heaven as a mother company for his PMC armies, and commandeered an Arsenal Gear-class warship, with the ultimate purpose of causing the destruction of the Patriots' orbital AI satellite. Although this plan was thwarted when Solid Snake, using a virus to infect and destroy the AI network, while at the same time leaving its use in regulating essentials for society intact, Liquid believed Big Boss's dream of Outer Heaven had been accomplished. TriviaEdit *The skull logo of Outer Heaven displays a left-facing swastika on its forehead, which is used as a geometrical motif and sometimes as a religious symbol, especially in Eastern and Dharmic religions. It can have many meanings, often relating to peace, but despite this, the symbol has become stigmatized because of its iconic usage by Nazi Germany. Modern usage often displays the left-facing swastika (卍) due to the association of the right-facing version (卐) with Nazism. *The skull itself originated with the logo of the Militaires Sans Frontieres, which was in use during the 1974 Peace Walker Incident. *Dr. Naomi Hunter, when discussing Vulcan Raven's history with Solid Snake in 2005, referred to the Outer Heaven mercenaries as "rent-a-war bastards," despite her benefactor, Big Boss, having been their leader, and her brother, Frank Jaeger, having been a mercenary himself. Category:Organizations